Avenging Days
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Someone has a secret crush, The Vision wonders what Martinis taste like, Black Widow has a sleepover with Scarlet witch and...Quicksilver secretly loves Frozen? All of that in more in these little tales about earth's mightiest heroes. (Wanda/Pietro Family relationship) (Vision/Wanda) (Avengers family fluff)
1. Brother's Date 1

**This little one-shot was inspired by the brilliant works of Pencilheadno7, especially his many drawings of quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Depending on you guys, I can turn this into a series of slice of life one shots...or just finish out this in the next chapter.**

* * *

" _Excellent form, Miss Maximoff."_

Wanda squeaked from the sudden voice congratulating her ability to conjure an entire image out of her red magic and leaped 180 degrees to see the speaker. The Vision, in all his shiny green and red magnificence, hovered above the ground additionally looking as if he might chuckle at her startled stature. Almost like a cat after falling from a miscalculated jump, Wanda composed her stature and brushed a few disheveled strands of brunette hair behind her ear.

"Oh...you. Y-You startled me..." Wanda claimed, her words coated thickly in her german accent.

The Vision fluidly grinned, like some wise and extremely old man. " _It would appear so."_

Wanda's lips formed a straight line. "Vell...It vould appear you are staring at me."

" _On the contrary, Miss Maximoff, I was admiring your form._ " The Vision corrected her, his holographic eyes glancing behind her.

"My form?" Wanda repeated in the form of a question and crossed her arms slowly around her ribs.

" _Of course."_

The young woman turned around halfway, and slightly admired her misty creation. It was sort of a hazy tree, as if scribbled very lightly by a talented ten year old. Wanda smiled in content and looked back at her Artificial Ally. "I suppose it is...as you said, Excellent."

" _If only I could create sove lovely designs."_ He looked as if he remembered something. " _And speaking of lovely, I wanted to give you something..."_

Wanda's eyes widened ever so slightly when she was presented with a small pink flower, and then had it placed ceremoniously in her hair. "..."

" _well?...Is it...Nice?"_

"Yes...it is act-..." Wanda coughed and straightened herself to look more serious. "I mean, it's fine. "

" _I would have gotten one for your brother,"_ Vision shrugged fluidly. " _But it seems boys his age are not exactly keen on having a flower in their hair."_

Wanda stifled a laugh, and nodded. "That's my brother...speaking of that, vhere is Pietro?"

The android shrugged again. " _I do not know. The last I saw of Mister Maximoff was him rushing past me with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Although I did notice a few tulips and other-"_

"Vait. Say that again?"

" _The tulips were sparingly-"_

"No...the part about the flowers." Wanda raised an eyebrow.

" _Ah,yes. he was carrying a bouquet of roses in his left hand. He was moving far too fast for me to inquire about them, I'm afraid."_

Pietro? With Flowers? Wanda hadn't hadn't seen such a thing since the funeral for their parents..."Vhat reason could my brother have for having flowers?"

The Vision said nothing at first, as he seemed briefly distracted. "... _You may ask him in the next 2.6 seconds."_

2.6 seconds later, Pietro scooted to a halt next to his sister. She noticed a rather happy smile was on his face...as he randomly hugged her? "Good Evening, Sister!"

Wanda frowned and tensed up from the hug. "Not to be a grouch...But vhat is so good about this evening, Pietro?"

"Hmm? just is? Nice veather!" Pietro tried, seemingly noticing Vision was there for the first time. "Am I right?"

The Vision simply deadpanned: " _You are soaking wet, Mister Maximoff. That is the result of Thunderstorms."_

"It is not- _-"_

 **KROOOooooom...**

The Thunder apparently agreed with the android...of corse it could have been Thor. Pietro frowned at the sound echoing in the base."Okaaaay...maybe it IS."

"So vhat is so good about this evening?" Wanda repeated, now smirking deviously.

"Nothing too special..." Pietro reassured. "I just,eeeeeeh...making conversation, yes?"

His sister obviously wasn't satisfied with the response. "Conversation with who?"

"...thisgirliknownamedpiper."

The Vision gave a short laugh, despite Wanda's eyes going wide at the answer. " _Ah...I see. That's who the flowers were for."_

"Yes yes...That's who." Pietro didn't like the look Wanda gave to him. "Vhat?"

"One veek in America and you're already going after girls?"

"Who said I vas doing anything like that?' Pietro asked, although a fool could tell that he was indeed going after girls. Politely, mind you. "I merely met her after she vas mugged. I returned her purse, and she just vanted to talk with me again."

"Hmmph." Wanda crossed her arm grumpily. "American girls. Always fooling boys."

"Now,Now Vanda...Let's not be racist-"

" _The correct term is statism,I believe."_

"...let's not be that." He patted her head with a cheesy grin. "You're still the only girl I love the most, sister."

Wanda slapped his hand away and stared suspiciously at him. "Vhatever...and there are two kinds of love, You know. It's all a matter of who's on the second type of love list."

"AVENGERS! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR LUNCH!"

Pietro would have to thank Captain America later for the escape opportunity. "Veeeeell, I think ve talk about this later,hmm? I am as they say, Famished."

Wanda didn't stop him from leaving, but she did continue to suspiciously glare after him. The Vision folded his arms behind his back and followed her line of sight. " _You are suspicious..."_

"No kidding?" Wanda snorted. "I am suspicious of my brother's little...date."

" _Tis common for one with such a motherly demeanor to feel that way."_

"I am not motherly!" Scarlet Witch sounded a little more childish than she would have liked.

" _Well it certainly seems that way."_

"I am not,then. I just vant to make sure...he is not hurt again." Wanda pouted slightly when she remembered the event week ago that had left her brother dead and full of bullets for several days. Not even tearing Ultron's heart out was enough to compensate for that.

"... _My apologies, Miss Maximoff."_ The Vision also frowned. " _I seem to have brought about unpleasant memories for you."_

 _"_ It vas not your fault." Wanda reassured him kindly, her hand resting on his smooth shoulder. "After all, it vas you who brought him back."

The Vision nodded respectfully to her, yet his smile was the result of her hand's landing.

"I just vant to see and...speak vith this person myself." Wanda declared as an evil smile curled her lips. "and make sure my brother vill not be hurt anymore..."


	2. Brother's Date 2

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! SO...since you guys like this so much, i will continue it! Yeah. Oh, and thanks for the help Dragonis Prime and all you reviewers and followers and favoriters! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

" _Wanda...is this really necessary?_ " The Vision asked mid-awkward crouch. Both he and his ally were behind multiple tall bushes and gazing out from behind them at the resturaunt from the opposite side of the park. Scarlet Witch had her regular red jacket off to avoid heat problems, and her arms were raised to part the bush's canopy. Quicksilver was patiently seated at one of the tables outside of the resturaunt, smiling without a single care and unaware of the watchful eyes.

"Of course thees is necessary!" Wanda hissed quietly. "He'll be suspicious if ve just followed him around!"

" _But...that's what we're doing now_." The Vision declared, deeply frowning.

Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes Vision was too pessimistic for her taste. "Vision, just keep quiet. Or else he'll hear you."

After twenty minutes, Quicksilver's 'date' finally arrived at the table. The heroes in he bush could spot a woman about as young as Wanda herself. She was taller,however, and had long blonde hair in a nice pony tail. Thanks to the view of huge brown boots all the way to the overalls covering a regular shirt and the odd hat on her head, they came to the conclusion that...

"...she is...country? " Wanda blinked in curiousity. She'd heard of the term not long ago and found that it associated with people of agriculture and farming and overalls. This person was definetely associated with that. "I did not think my brother had such...foreign tastes..."

" _She is rather good looking, i suppose_." Vision shrugged. " _One of the reasons Pietro may be dating her. Also, country influenced personalities are more interesting in an_ -"

"For the last time, be silent!" Wanda hissed again, eventually sitting on her knees now. "You're too loud. I don't vant another vord out of you."

" _But_ -"

"Shh!"

When the Vision noticed the upset garter snake slithering out from the bush and onto Wanda's lap, he found it very hard to keep another word in. He made of coughing noise, but Wanda ignored him. The garter snake wound it's way over her ribs, ironically making the android's eyes widen and his attempts to get Wanda's attention more frantic. The Scarlet Witch finally looked over at Vision in annoyance when she felt the forked tounge flickering at her armpit. "Vill you stop that?! It's distracting me!

The Vision frantically pointed down, practically biting his bottom lip in worry. Wanda raised an eyebrow at Vision's gestures, and then looked where he was pointing.

Her eyes grew wide.

* * *

"Looks lahk someone's th' early bird for this little get together!" The girl smiled upon noticing Pietro seated there, pretending to preoccupied with his growing beard.

"Well, they alvays get the vorm I'm told." Pietro smirked at her. "Either vay, I am glad you've arrived, Haley. The trip here vas not troublesome, i hope?"

"No sirree!" Haley took her seat in front of him. "Smooth sailin from my place to here. I'll bet you were too fast for trouble weren't cha?

"Ha! Vhat can i say?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Pietro' head swiveled to his right, his body prepared to spring off into damger and rescue the endangered. But a second later, he merely slouched and watched with an incredulous expression on his face.

"IT'S IN MY SHIRT! GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT!"

Quicksilver watched as The Vision tried to get Wanda to calm down and stand still, only for the young woman to frantically leap up and down and claw at her clothes in fright. Whatever was causing her to do so had not left yet and was only making her thrash about (along with every other civilian) felt their jaws drop slightly.

"...who are they?" Was all Haley could bring herself to say.

Quicksilver facepalmed, and glared at them from his seat. "Nuisances."

"Oh..."

"Come on, I hated this resturaunt anyvays." Quicksilver shook his head, picked up Haley bridal style and sped away in the ensuing chaos. Though not for long...

* * *

After six minutes of chasing, The Vision finally used his density powers to gently yank the snake away from her and set it free into the bushes again. Wanda stood there, her hair practically a terrible afro, a strap of her shirt hanging over her shoulder, and her heart punching about in her chest. The Vision had been less than calm during the issue, but now looked as if nothing had happened. " _Are you hurt, Miss Maximoff?"_

"...VHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE VAS A SNAKE?!" Wanda shrieked hysterically.

" _You told me not to speak._ "

"...I could have been bitten!"

" _The snake was too afraid to attack. It wished to escape."_ The Vision pointed out. _"Besides, Garter snakes are not Venomous._ "

Wanda sighed and pouted for at least thirty seconds, before glancing back Vision. The Android innocently awaited a response from her. "...Thank you for...getting it out."

" _You are very welcome."_

With that embarassing moment put behind her, she rearranged her clothing and her hair all while glancing at the other side of the street. "Vell, he's gone. I guess ve'll just follow him to vherever else he goes."

" _Very well then."_

"Ahem."

The duo whirled around to see the stoic face of Quicksilver and his 'girlfriend'. Wanda immediately put on the world's cheesiest grin and waved at Pietro in a pathetic fashion, while The Vision calculated ways to escape this awkwrd situation. "...Pietro! How vonderful to see you here! Such a coincidence...heh heh...Nice veather, hmm?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good." Pietro raised an eyebrow like an interrogator. "Now vhat is going on here? Vhy are you spying on us?"

" _Wanda was merely going through a motherly stage of her young adulthood._ " The Vision answered for her. " _You see, she wished to see if your date was treating you nicely, and meant no ill will towards either of you._ "

Haley pushed aside her breif awe of the android and tilted her head. "Uh, I don't reckon i was dating him. We's just friend right now...although he is kinda cute."

"REALLY?!" Quicksilver quickly coughed to cover up his excited voice. "I mean, oh. Thank you. You're uh,cute yourself."

"Anyvays..." Wanda inhaled. "I was just vatching out for you. But i vas selfish as vell. I knew you vouldn't approve of such a thing...but i still did it. The last thing i vant is for you to be unhappy, Pietro..."

"...no." He frowned. "I vas selfish."

"Vhat?"

"Emember how i said i met her recently?...That was two weeks ago." Pietro rubbed the back of his head. "For some reason, i just did not Vant to introduce her or anything...strange, right?"

"...I'll say." Wanda finally grinned. "I'll also say ve both have things to vork on."

"Yes. Yes ve do."

"And since he didn't introduce me, The name's Haley Pardner!" Haley jntroduced herself to Wanda, who shook her hand. "Great ta meet such a sweet sister as yourself."

"Great to meet the friend of my brother's...as yourself."

 _"Greetings, Haley. I am Vision and..."_ The Android pointed at Wanda's torso. " _The snake is crawling into your shirt again!"_

"YAAAAAAAUGH...huh?" Wanda glanced down, but could feel nothing or see nothing. Looking up just in time, She saw Pietro and Haley guffawing at her, and then Vision giving a small chuckle. She smirked deviously at her metal friend. "Ha Ha. You're such a comedian, My friend."


	3. Martinis & Sleepovers 1

**Yay! I gots so many reviews and likes and stuff! You guys are da best! Okay, so I have a list of plots for the one to two part one shots, but it wuld be very nice if you all could present me with a good number of wacky plot ideas for this liiiiiike...The Avengers go camping! Go to the beach! Criticise a horror film! that kind of stuff. I will be reading your reviews for that kind of stuff, and I Thank you ahead of time for lending me your amazing thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Black Widow.

one of the best spies and assassins in the world.

A woman with enough trained potential to kill a man with a flimsy twig, and a hero who has braved some of the frightening ordeals 's fought wars,trickedmischeif gods,defeated aliens,robots and even managed to survive an encounter with The Hulk. But today...it seems the incredible Black Widow has met a horrible challenge, a fate worse than death...one that is the toughest challenge she must deal with yet!

* * *

AND IT

* * *

IS...

* * *

"A sleepover?!"

Wanda nodded vigorously, smiling from ear to ear. Natasha was doing the exact opposite as she cleaned her prized pistols with a confused look at Scarlet Witch. "What the heck crawled into your brain and screwed it up?"

"Nothing." Wanda responded, not grasping her sarcasm. "I just think it vould be nice to have a little...girl's outing, you know? Avay from the guys..."

"As tempting as that sounds, I happen to like some men." Natasha told her. "A sleepover wouldn't do me any good."

"ugh..." Wanda rolled her eyes. "I didn't say don't have a romantic life, I just said I vant a sleepover! Think of the fun!"

"Think of the Idiocy."

"I'll Hypnotize youuuu..." Wanda threatened with a smirk. "and make you do veird things in publiiiiiiic."

The Black Widow was deeply worried about that, but decided that showing it on her face was a bad plan."...You really want this sleepover, don't you?"

The younger girl nodded eagerly.

"...fine. But we start at 9:00."

* * *

The **Martini** is a cocktail made with  gin and vermouth, and garnished with an olive or a lemon twist. Over the years, the Martini has become one of the best-known mixed alcoholic beverages. H. L. Mencken called the Martini "the only American invention as perfect as the sonnet" and E. B. White called it "the elixir of quietude".

By 1922 the Martini reached its most recognizable form in which London dry gin and dry vermouth are combined at a ratio of 2:1, stirred in a mixing glass with ice cubes, with the optional addition of orange or aromatic bitters, then strained into a chilled cocktail glass. Over time the generally expected garnish became the drinker's choice of a green olive or a twist of lemon peel.

A Martini known as Dry is made with dry, white vermouth. By the Roaring Twenties it became common to ask for them. Over the course of the century the amount of vermouth steadily dropped. During the 1930s the ratio was 3:1 and during the 1940s the ratio was 4:1. During the latter part of the 20th century, 6:1, 8:1, 12:1, or even 50:1 or 100:1 martinis became considered the norm.

A Martini known as dirty contains a splash of olive brine or olive juice and is typically garnished with an olive.

A Martini known as Perfect uses equal amounts of sweet and dry vermouth.

Some martinis were prepared by filling a cocktail glass with gin, then rubbing a finger of vermouth along the rim. There are those who advocated the elimination of vermouth altogether. According to Noël Coward, "A perfect martini should be made by filling a glass with gin, then waving it in the general direction of Italy", Italy being a major producer of vermouth. Luis Buñuel used the dry martini as part of his creative process, regularly using it to sustain "a reverie in a bar". He offers his own recipe, involving Angostura bitters, in his memoir.

There are a number of variations on the traditional Martini. The fictional spy James Bond sometimes asked for his vodka martinis to be "shaken, not stirred," following Harry Craddock's _The Savoy Cocktail Book_ (1930), which prescribes shaking for all its martini proper name for a shaken Martini is a Bradford. However, Somerset Maugham is often quoted as saying that "a martini should always be stirred, not shaken, so that the molecules lie sensuously on top of one another." A martini may also be served on the rocks, that is, with the ingredients poured over ice cubes and served in an Old-Fashioned glass.

" _Sigh...nothing I need to know the taste."_

"Vhat?"

The android ally looked back at Quicksilver, who was demolishing a punching bag. " _You wouldn't have happened to have tasted a Martini, have you?"_

Quicksilver's response was slowed by the odd question. "...Uh, those fancy glasses vith olives floating in them? No."

When The Vision sighed sadly, Quicksilver added: " Vhy don't you just ask Tony how it tastes? He has probably drunken a thousand Martinis."

The Vision was gone in seconds.


	4. Martini's & Sleepovers 2

Firstly, Wanda insisted that they travel to Walmart, in order to buy necessary 'party ingredients' for the night. Natasha was of course the one pushing around the cart piled high with items and bean bag chairs, and Wanda was doing the tedious walking around and pointing at random items. For a tough sovokian kid, Natasha thought, she sure could be strange...

"Hey,uh,Wanda?" Natasha created a question from her thinking. "Why DO you like hypnotizing?"

The girl paused her advance and rubbed her chin for a moment.

"Veeeeell...it is hard to explain. For some reason, I've always been fascinated and excited at the chances I get to bend people to my Vill," Wanda smiled mischeviously, rubbing her delicate hands together. "To dangle them in front of me like little puppets and make them do embarrassing things in public!"

"...You're a creepy chick, yknow that?" Natasha asked quietly, before adding later on. "...and guys dig creepy chicks."

Wanda seemed disgusted by the notion in all honesty. "Ugh. Having a bunch of idiotic men drooling all over me vould be a nightmare. Besides, I don't look good enough. Creepy doesn't help with looks."

"Whaaat?" Natasha gasped in mock alarm. "You don't think you're hot?!"

"Of course I think I'm hot. Vhat person vouldn't?" Wanda shrugged. "I'm just not into guys."

"Wait...you're not..."

"Ew, no. I am definitely not kissing another girl!" Wanda shivered at the thought of that being her. "I will always want to kiss a guy! I'm just saying, that currently there are no smart guys that I've run into."

"Too bad I ran into one."

Wanda's face brightened when she saw that it was Haley who had spoken. "HALEY!"

And that's when their slumber party got another member.

* * *

"Martinis, my metal mate, Taste like vodka with an olive in it." Tony declared, welding together two pieces of his newest suit. "That's all I can give ya, really."

" _Well, there must be someway to taste a Martini!"_

 _"_...why do want one so bad, man?" Tony inquired worriedly, thinking there may be a few screws loose with Vision.

The Vision gav the closest possible thing he could give to a shrug. "I'm not sure...it's just interesting."

Tony instantly thought of something interesting to do. "Weeeeell..I have an idea! We just gotta build a special tounge and a waterproof stomach, bro!"

His creation frowned deeply, and ran through the possible issues with doing such a thing to him. " _But...isn't that dangerous to expirement with? Couldn't that harm me?"_

 _"_ yes. You could explode." Tony grinned brightly, snapping his helmet into place. "But it would be loads of fun!"

The Vision would have swallowed if he could, but figured when this was over, he'd be able to do just that...

* * *

It was 10:37 P.M., as Natasha's watch had said. It was supposed to be starting seven minutes ago, but after SOMEONE decided to take a seven minute shower, the time for starting was set back. The party finally began when Wanda got into her pajamas, followed by Haley getting into pajamas, followed by Natasha reluctantly getting into hers. So yeah, it began around 11:00.

"Okay then!" Wanda grinned as if she was getting an emmy award. "Let us begin this Slumber party, shall ve?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever..."

"Okay...First activity iiiiiiiis..." Wanda quietly scanned the paper she had. "...Guess what?"

"I'm not going to guess." Natasha crossed her arms tightly, wishing she had just spent the night with Bruce. "Just tell me."

"Ah think that's the name of the game." Haley pointed out timidly.

"...oh...How the heck do you play that?" Natasha frowned, sitting cross legged on the foot of Wanda's bed.

"Fell, he play Guess what like...uh...Okay, so let's say you pick up one of the cards..." Wanda revealed a bucket of cards in her hands. "And it says...Vonder Voman or something like that. You would have to silently act out vhat or who you read, and everyone else must guess. The one vith the most points vins! ㈳2"

Nat didn't look very excited, but Haley enthusiastically clapped her hands. Wanda, pleased by this, motioned for Haley to come up and be the first to do the game. Haley stood in Wanda's place, smiling widely and pulling out a card. She read over it and then got down as far as one could on their hands and knees, before starting to crawl as slowly as possible. Natasha's left eyebrow rose as high as it could go when Haley stuck out her tounge a few times.

"...a dying, castrated man?"

The other two young ladies stared at her in the most incredulous way possible, and Natasha began to see that was definitely going to be a looong night for her.

"Ah was being a monitor lizard!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Since when does a monitor lizard move like that?"

"I'm not a paleontologist!" Haley exclaimed, standing quickly to her feet to avoid pain on her knees.

"Herpetologist you mean."

Wanda waved her hands. "Look, vhy don't ve try something else for now? Natasha is not exactly good at partying."

"No kiddin'?"

Natasha sent a glare at Haley, and she reflected it. Panicking, the Scarlet Witch turned on the T.V. "okay! Let's watch the marathon!"

"Of what?" Natasha tore her gaze from Haley.

"Mako Mermaids."

"MAKO MERMAIDS?!" Haley had a smile so large the joker would have been jealous. "That's my favorite show!"

"It sounds girly. Even for you too." Natasha grimly frowned at the screen. She could see What looked like a live action american show with British actors. "And cheesy."

"Vell, its not!" Wanda told her, clicking the play button. "Thor said it vas great!"

"Thor thinks everything is great."

Wanda rolled her eyes and stood up from the floor. The Nightmare-before-christmas-pajama clad girl stopped her walking in the doorway to tell them: "I'll be back with snacks and drinks! Don't strangle each other vhile I'm gone."

"Why don't you just order pizza?" Nat wondered aloud.

"You can do that?"

"You've never ordered pizza, hon?" Haley got up and followed Wanda's footsteps to her location. "Come on, Ah'll show you how! We'll order some pepperoni, although Ah'll a cheese lover on my Pa's side."

Natasha was left alone, and decided there would be nothing better to do than try and enjoy this...Mako Mermaids.


End file.
